superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Blade Falling
Story At the headquarters of Halo Enterprises, Jacob Marlowe is recording his first entry into the WildC.A.T.S Mission Log. He says that the human race is in the middle of a war that they aren't even aware of. He goes on to state that he has been assembling a '''Covert Action Team' and that the roster is almost complete. Void located the final member, but even still, Marlowe is worried that the Daemonites will interfere with their recruiting efforts--because they have before... At Reno Bryce Computing, Reno is working on computer circuitry when a man in a hat walks into the room with other men. He grabs the circuitry from his hand a breaks it. Reno jumps up and using his martial arts talents, he delivers a kick into his chest sending him falling backward across the room. He orders his goons to attack, and they begin firing their laser guns at him. Reno takes cover, breaks through a window and takes off down a fire escape. Meanwhile, the Wildcats are on their way in their hovercar. Spartan tells Grifter to hurry up. They pull up beside Reno Bryce and step out of the vehicle. This freaks him out and he takes off running toward an alley. Zealot and Grifter jumps out and Grifter is about to use one of his ray guns, but Zealot tells him not to rely on "that contraption," and he should only remember the "Kherubim art of war." He then reminded her who saved her neck last time they went up against the Daemonites. Voodoo and Maul leap out of the vehicle next. In the alley, Reno finds that he is trapped. On one side is the Daemonites, while on the other is the WildC.A.T.S, and he doesn't trust either of them. Maul tells him they are one of the good guys, but Reno smashes through a door and runs away. Voodoo is able to recognize that the men chasing Reno are Daemonites. They open fire on the Wildcats, and Maul tosses a trash dumpster at them. More humans possessed by Daemonites approach, and once again Voodoo recognizes that they are possessed. Zealot acrobatically leaps through the air and uses her advanced swordsmanship abilities to take out their weapons. Grifter opens fire with his ray guns. Meanwhile, Dockwell gets closer to Reno Bryce, Voodoo sees them on a rooftop, and alerts the team to their location. Spartan jumps up and fires energy blasts from his hands at the aliens. Dockwell tosses a tracking device on Reno, and Spartan continues his attack. A ship hovering above approaches, and Maul grows into a giant and strikes it. The ship crashes into the side of a building and debris falls onto the heroes below, and Spartan catches a large pillar with his super strength. Zealot cuts the pillar with her sword to make it lighter. Reno asks how they could possibly do that. Grifter then arrives in the Wildcats' hovercar. They then head back to base. Dockwell allows them to escape, since he placed the tracker on him. Meanwhile, at the Halo Building, Marlowe asks Void if he's the one, and she answers affirmatively. Marlowe then introduces him to her, and he tells him she's a computer from another planet. Reno doesn't believe him. But Marlowe tells him that whether he likes it or not, he's in the middle of a war. He goes on to tell him what happened ten thousand years earlier, when two alien spacecrafts were engaged in a war. One ship held the goodhearted Kherubim, commanded by Mr. Majestic, and the other the Daemonites, commanded by Lord Helspont. The two ships crash landed on earth and over time, the Kherubim assimilated into the human race, but the Daemonites could only survive in earth's atmosphere by using human bodies as hosts. He goes on to explain that although eventually the Kherubim lost contact with their computer he discovered her two years ago, and she told him everything about the threat that the Daemonites pose. It was because of that that he decided to assemble the Kherubim and their descendants into a covert action team. He then tells him that he is a descendant of the Kherubim. Void then uses her abilities to unlock his powers. He then transforms into what Grifter refers to as "a regular Warblade." He is now quite angry that they made him "into a freak," as he says. He shapeshifts his liquid metal hands into blades and cuts up a laptop computer. Void tells him to calm down, but he is still angry. He then runs off, and Grifter calls him a coward. Zealot says he lacks Kherubim fighting instincts. Spartan reminds her that it's a lot for someone like him to comprehend. And Maul tells her when they came after him and Voodoo they made a run for it as well. Voodoo picks up his torn shirt and speculates that he might return for it, but then she notices that a glowing tracking device floats out of it, and flies over toward Void. Marlowe tells her to get it to the tech lab on the double, since he wants to know what it is. Meanwhile, in the Arctic, on at Daemonite headquarters, Karillion informs Lord Helspont that Reno Bryce left the Halo Building. He asks if he should instruct his operatives to apprehend him. Helspont the answers "of course!" Meanwhile, Warblade's hands are back to normal, and he is searching for a place to hide, and he takes cover inside an office, but Dockwell locates him. After he tries to escape, Dockwell's goons overpower him, and Dockwell explains to Warblade that Daemonites cannot survive in earth's atmosphere, and they need hosts in order to survive. He places a Daemonite entry marker on his forehead and a Daemonite then gets out of its' pod and leaps into Warblade's body and possesses him, and then he says, while under the Daemonite's influence, that they must return to Lord Helspont at once. Back at the Halo Building, Void learns that the device is some sort of transmitter. Grifter then is angry and he says that he knew it, and he speculates that Reno planted a bug on them. Zealot then chimes in and says that he could have been working for the Daemonites all along. Maul disagrees with them because he ran away. Grifter told him that he and Zealot have been fighting the Daemonites too long to trust anyone. Zealot raises her sword to destroy the device but Marlowe stops her and tells her this could be the key to Helspont's latest plot. Void then tells the team that the Daemonites have Reno Bryce and he's being held in the Arctic Circle. The team argue briefly about saving him, Zealot and Grifter both agree he ain't worth saving because he's a two-timing coward. Voodoo said that she could tell that Reno is an all right guy. Spartan tells everyone they can't let Helspont get to him whether he's a good guy or not. They then depart for the Arctic Circle. Void then teleports them there. Marlowe objects but no one listens. They then arrive at the location, and Maul knocks the door to the headquarters down with his super strength. The team walk inside, but then they all step on a trap door which opens up and the team falls in. Luckily, Maul grabbed Voodoo and tossed her out the trap door before it closed, and she grabbed onto a rafter on the ceiling. She jumps down as the trap door closes. And grabs a lead pipe and tries to pry the trap door open, but she is unsuccessful. Below her, her teammates are ensnared in mechanical cables which tie them all up. She then goes off to search for Reno, realizing he's now their only hope. While below, Helspont puts Daemonite entry markers on their heads, and the team is about to be possessed by Daemonites, as they all head toward their bodies for them to use as hosts. He then leaves them to their fate and walks out of the room. Back at the Halo Building, Void tells Marlowe she still cannot figure out what the purpose of the transmitter is, and just then, she learns that she has lost contact with the Wildcats at the Arctic Circle. She then goes on to tell Jacob Marlowe that she fears that they are in great danger. Back at the Arctic Circle, Voodoo surprises Dockwell and the possessed Reno when she delivers a leaping kick to Dockwell. Voodoo then uses her ability to remove the Daemonite from Reno's body. She then told him that the others need their help. So they head back to the room that the Wildcats are trapped in, and Reno agrees to help her. When they arrive, they see that the Daemonites are about to possess them, although one tries unsuccessfully to possess Spartan. They were just about to give up on their faith in Reno, thinking that he was with the Daemonites, particularly Grifter. But when they saw him arrive they quickly changed their minds. Using his metal claws he slashes the cables bonding them. They then fight off the Daemonites. Reno asks Spartan why the Daemonite was unable to possess him, and he said it's because he's a cyborg. The Daemonites quickly die, because they can't survive long in earth's atmosphere, and so they turn to skeletons. Grifter refers to them as "maggots" Spartan tells everyone they have to stop Helspont before he gets to Void. Grifter then blames Reno for that, since he sneaked the transmitter into their HQ. But Zealot tells him he saved their life. But Grifter said he doesn't trust him in a fight. Reno then tells him to let him at those Daemonites, and then he'll show him just how well he can use his shapeshifting hands. They go outside and deduce that Helspont left in the Behemoth. Grifter then shows off his piloting skills when they steal a chopper from a heliport on the roof. Grifter assures everyone that he use to fly everything from Cessnas to choppers back in his smuggling days. They then take off into the air. Reno asks Spartan about why he's a cyborg. He tells him that a Daemonite assassin squad attacked him, he would have died if it weren't for Marlowe's team transferring his brain to an android body. They find the Behemoth and land the chopper on top of it. The team enters through a hole that Spartan blasted with his energy blasts from his hands. Inside the ship, the WildC.A.T.S are detected, and just then, they charge to battle. Helspont tells them that he's homed in on Void's position. Back at the Halo building, Void finally figures it out that the device is a relay for a teleporter device. Instantly she is teleported and vanishes before Marlowe's eyes! She rematerialized on the Behemoth. Helspont begins draining all data from Void, which will destroy her, and the Wildcats aren't gonna let him get away with it. They charge to battle. They take out his goons, then go after him, but he uses his energy blasts that fire from his hands to attack. Spartan uses his metallic body to shield his teammates from the blasts, and then he erects a force field to shield them further. Maul grows big, and then Reno uses his blades to destroy the machine that's draining Void. And this point, Grifter finally believes that he's on their side...but the machine he destroyed is about to blow. Void teleports everyone out just as the machine explodes. Helspont is able to protect himself by erecting a force field around himself. Back at the Halo building, they teleport back and Marlowe is relieved they're safe but mad they didn't listen to him. Spartan explained to him what they had to do to save the day. Marlowe is surprised they actually took on Helspont. Voodoo tells him they almost got creamed in the process though. Marlowe turns to see Reno, the new member. Grifter then welcomes the newcomer to the team. And Reno told him that its' about time they got a real fighter on the team. But Grifter tells him that he's the king of battles. Reno then shapeshifts his hand into sharp metallic claws, and asks him if he'd like to arm wrestle for the title. Spartan tells them to save it for the Daemonites. Reno tells Grifter thanks for giving him his name, Warblade. And they are now a team. Continuity *This episode features the first appearance of Mr. Majestic. He appears in a later episode called Lives in the Balance. Notes *Warblade is the rookie of the episode. In the comics, the rookie was Voodoo. *During one scene, Grifter mentions how he used to fly everything from Cessnas to choppers. Cessnas are aircraft manufactured at the Cessna Aircraft Company in Wichita, Kansas. Episode Title The episode title refers to Warblade's liquid metal shapeshifting hands, which he can change into blades. Category:Wildcats episodes